


Petrichor

by TartKisses



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Beds, Candles, Fires, I think., Kissing, Lofts, M/M, Making Out, Storms, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartKisses/pseuds/TartKisses
Summary: It’s winter in Los Angeles, and somehow it’s storming. And now they’re stuck there.It’s no problem. They have food to eat, water to drink…… A bed to make out on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so! I tried posting this to tumblr but it appears to not have gotten notes... Or posted to the rhink tag period. If u've seen this fic a million times bc I kept reposting it- I'm sorry. But I'm just freaking out a little.
> 
> Petrichor is the scent of rain- for clarification.

It’s winter in Los Angeles, and somehow it’s storming. Somehow there’s so much torrential rain roads are blocked due to flash flooding and accidents, and _somehow_ they happened to have been “lucky” enough to have been working overtime at the office. And now they’re stuck there.

It’s no problem. They have food to eat, water to drink…  
… A bed to make out on.

Candles almost ritualistically encircle their bodies, illuminating them, the tobacco scented smoke drifting and mingling with petrichor that hangs in the air. Such an earthy, wet smell- it perfectly framed the chilled, yet warm atmosphere in the room; hot kisses peppering each other’s jaws and necks, cold hands sliding under hoodies and dress shirts.  
Of course Rhett was the type to not wear shirts under hoodies. 

Cold fingertips skim irregular patterns across Rhett’s soft obliques, across his back, up his shoulder blades, lifting his hoodie, and his torso was exposed, the cold air and Link’s warm forehead touching it at once. Link’s right ear pressed against the top of Rhett’s chest, just off centre to the left, eyes closed in concentration.

He stays there for a while, leaving Rhett to watch the shadows and light dance to the fierce drumming of the rain, and it wasn’t until the shadows and light had blurred into one did Link resurface, nipping Rhett on the neck and startling him out of sleep. Link grinned against Rhett’s beard.

There was something so satisfying about watching Rhett being caught off guard with his affection. 

Lips reconnect and firm, tender kisses are exchanged between the two, speaking of a fervent longing no words could ever properly convey. Breathy, blissful sighs lift from Link’s lips as legs intertwine with his and fingers wind their way into his dark locks, relaxing formerly groomed hair into an attractive mess.

This was _great,_ Rhett concedes to himself. He further hikes Link’s dress shirt up, plants a kiss on his sternum, rumbles out a laugh from Link’s ticklish touches that skirt down his back. This was so great. 

Link rises from his position beside Rhett, smiling above him, meshing his hand with the slightly larger one that’s been running through his hair; he brings it down, down to the slight tent in his pants, and his breath hitches as the hand almost brushes his-  
They jump at the sudden brightness that fills the room and stuns their retinas, a pale bolt touching upon the earth at a proximity a little too close for their liking. It departs back to the dark, turbulent heavens above, and the ensuing blast slightly rocks the building, makes them jump again, their hands tightening together painfully. 

Shocked eyes look at the window, look to each other, look back at the window, and their feet slowly rise off the plush bed. They shuffle, still hand in hand, to the window, taking a peek at the rainy, chilly world outside.   
It was distant- very distant- but the red halo surrounding an indistinguishable building a block away told all.

Link’s and Rhett’s eyes shifted to the swaying tongues of fire surrounding them, a wary feeling creeping over them, and one by one, they lifted the candles up, blew them out, set them back, and returned to bed.  
Tobacco smoke slowly drifts away, leaving the petrichor to offer its cold, placid comfort.


End file.
